No Ordinary Dream
by detectivecaz
Summary: Bond and M's wedding day has finally arrived, and they couldn't be more happier. However, there are forces about to ensure that they don't get their happy ending. And what is the secret that Bond is keeping from M, which could cause a change on how future events will be played out. As well as the impact it will have on their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Will put a **Tissue warning**, as some parts may be upsetting. I think this may be a series, but not too sure yet, i shall see where the muse takes me. :)

Spoilers for reference to some events that happened in Skyfall.

Usual disclaimers apply, sadly i don't own the Bond franchise. :(

Writing in _Italics _= _Flashback_

If you would like to see the actual pics of M's wedding dress and her engagement ring, the links can be found on my profile page :)

* * *

Bond couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived. Everything was perfect in his eyes. Soon the woman he loved would be his wife. He still couldn't believe she had said yes, but he was ever so glad that she did.

"Are you nervous son?"

Bond tuned to Kincade. The man was like a second father to him. When his parents had died, it was him that kept him in line till her joined the Royal Navy, and became Commander. They had lost contact through the years, till the mess with Silva happened, and he found the old man still at Skyfall.

"Not a chance, I've waited too long for this moment. Now that it's here, nothing is ruining it." Bond told him in confidence.

"I never thought I would see the day, that womaniser James Bond would be getting married."

"You know me Kincade, I like to surprise."

"Aye. You sure do son, I'll give you that. Emma is one beautiful lady, if you hadn't nabbed her, I sure as hell would have."

Bond gave him a smirk "Tough luck old man"

"Who you calling old you little shit!"

"I'll add partial memory loss to that category as well."

Kincade let out a sigh. From the years he knew James, he could be insufferable at times, womaniser at best and a cocky bastard at most.

"God knows how Emma has put up with you through all these years. That woman must have the patience of a saint."

"She has her moments, but the fact that i…"

Kincade put his hands up to stop him from going any further.

"I don't want to know what acts you and Emma get up too."

James loved riling up Kincade always had done.

"You sure? Because there was this one time that i…"

He didn't get a chance to finish, when he heard a familiar voice. Looking away from Kincade he saw Gareth Mallory walking towards him.

"Ah Bond, still terrorising people I see."

"You know me; life would be dull if I didn't."

Mallory let out a sigh. "That wouldn't necessary be a bad thing."

James only responded with a lopsided grin, and introduced the two men.

"Mallory, meet Kincade, my best man. Kincade meet Gareth Mallory, Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee."

They both shook hands. "So, you're the one that was after Emma's job?"

Mallory turned to Bond, who was looking away in an attempt to hide the full blown grin on his face.

"Whatever Bond has been telling you, is far from the truth?"

"It was Emma that told me."

"The full incident was a misunderstanding, partly on my part, but M jumped to conclusions. It was the Prime Minister that wanted M to retire; I merely passed on the message. I did get offered the job to run MI6, But, I knew Bond wouldn't work well under a new boss, which means he would either leave the service, or make my life a living hell."

"Aye, you would be right about that. If you think he is bad the now, you should have seen him as a kid. He blew up every thing he could get his bloody hands on."

"See some things haven't changed there then." Mallory raised an eyebrow.

"M doesn't seem to mind, as long as I get the job done." James told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Quite. Well I was right about M, she is sentimental over you after all. Not to mention if you both didn't admit your feelings for each other, myself and a few others were going to bang your heads together."

Bond's eyes widened "You mean people knew?"

Mallory rolled his eyes, for a secret agent he could be obtuse at times.

"Bond, I think near enough everyone knew. You both didn't exactly hide it very well. Every time I walked into a room with you both, I could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

"He's right there son. When you both arrived at Skyfall, even I noticed it."

"I'm just glad we won't have to witness you both making doe eyes at each other."

"Best not say that around M Mallory, she will have you shot."

"Well let's hope that she never finds out Bond. " He gave him a threatening look, before turning to Kincade.

"Glad to have met you Kincade"

"Aye, likewise"

"They both shook hands briefly before Mallory turned and started to walk away, only to turn back around.

"Oh before I forget. Congratulations to both you and M."

Bond gave him nod in thanks, and watched as he resumed walking to take his seat.

"Not long now son."

Bond merely gave a nod, lost in his thoughts. He thought back to that night in the chapel, and how close he was coming to losing her. He was relieved to know that she would survive. He no longer could deny his feelings for her. When she told him, that she had felt the same, his heart soared. They had been a couple for a year before he decided to ask for her hand in marriage.

**_Four months ago_**

_"James, where the hell are you taking me?" _

_M couldn't see where she was due to the blindfold, which he told her to wear. _

_"Trust me M, it's a surprise." _

_M let out a sigh, "It had bloody better be worth it. I feel ridiculous." _

_Bond let out a chuckle at that. "It's worth it M, and you are anything but ridiculous. I would go with beautiful more than anything." _

_He placed a light kiss to her temple._

_"You sure are a charmer James." _

_"Who needs to charm, when I tell the truth." He whispered in her ear, and slowly guided her forward to their destination. _

_His voice alone sent shivers down her spine. He made her feel things that no other man had made her feel. The first time they made love, she felt alive. He awoke a passion, she never knew she had, or she otherwise forgotten. In the year they had been together, she fell more in love with him. The rigorous sex life they had was a bonus. But it was the little things that caused her to fall deep. She never would have thought that she would find love again at her age, but she was glad she was proved wrong. _

_"Good thoughts are they darling?" _

_"Oh hush you. Are we nearly there, so I can take this bloody blindfold off?" _

_"A few more minutes, then you can take it off."_

_M let out a sigh, secretly she was excited to see what he had planned. He always knew how to surprise her. She was pulled from her thoughts when James gently pulled her back._

_"Stop."_

_"Why? What is it?"_

_"Relax. We just need to wait for the lift." _

_M let herself relax against his chest, loving the feel of being in his arms. Her breath hitched as she felt him place feather light kisses on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to giver him better access. _

_"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He told her between kisses. _

_"Likewise James." M told him breathlessly. _

_He placed a few more kisses on her neck, before he pulled away. _

_M let out a sigh at the loss. She heard the ding of the lift, to signal the doors being opened. _

_"Not long to wait now." He told her, and guided her into the lift._

_Bond pressed the button that would take them to the top floor. He was glad that it was a clear, warm June night; it would make the surprise that much better. _

_It was only a few minutes before, the lift stopped, and the doors reopened. James stood in front of M and took her hands in his. He gently pulled her, to signal that it was ok to walk. Once she was clear of the lift, he moved to her back and removed the blindfold. _

_"You ready M?"_

_M gave a nod. Bond slowly untied the blindfold and removed it from her eyes. He heard her give a small gasp. _

_"Do you like it?" _

_"James… I love it."_

_They were in a penthouse apartment with a glass ceiling, which showed the night sky beautifully. The floor was covered in petals, to which M noticed there was a trail that lead to the bedroom. The room was covered in candles and a dinner for two was laid out already prepared. _

_M slowly turned around to face James, and slowly reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Bond pulled her in closer and deepened it loving the feel of her in his arms. She let out a groan of pleasure at the sensation, before pulling away to look into his eyes. _

_ "Thank you for this James." _

_"You deserve it." _

_M smiled lovingly at him. "I do have a question though?"_

_"Oh, and what would that be?"_

_"How an earth did you find an empty penthouse like this?"_

_James gave her a little grin "I didn't find it. Its mine, I bought it after the mess at Skyfall. The apartment I was renting when I found out you had sold my flat, after you thought I died in Istanbul, was small. I couldn't stand it. Then I saw this for sale and instantly bought it. I was hoping we could share it together." _

_M's eyes widened in realisation. _

_"Are you asking me to move in with you?"_

_"As a matter of fact I am."_

_"Oh James, I would love to." _

_He took her hand and pressed a kiss on the palm of her hand. _

_"There was something else that I wanted to ask you, but it can wait till after dinner._

_M was curious, what could be bigger than being asked to move in with him, she thought. _

_Bond guided her towards the table where everything was ready. Ever the gentleman he pulled out her seat, to allow her to sit, before he made his way over to his own. They ate dinner, each of them feeding each other little bites from each of their plates. Once dinner was finished Bond went and got the dessert. He noticed M had now moved to the sofa. He walked over to her and placed the bowl on the table, situated in front of her. M noticed a dozen strawberries covered in chocolate. _

_"Now you're really spoiling me James."_

_He merely smirked and sat down beside her. _

_She watched a Bond picked up a covered strawberry and placed it to her lips. M slowly opened her mouth to take the fruit into her mouth. Taking a bite, she let out a hum of approval. Bond smirked, and saw some chocolate at the corner of her mouth. _

_He slowly leaned over and licked the chocolate that was there, before taking her lips in his. As the kiss deepened Bond could taste the sweetness of the strawberry and chocolate. He felt M wrap her arms around his neck holding him in place. _

_After a few moments, he pulled back, and gave her a grin._

_"I think I've found my new favourite dessert."_

_She let out a breathless chuckle. _

_"I thought I was already your favourite dessert?" She questioned him breathlessly. _

_"Oh you are. But, with strawberries and chocolate to the mix, it makes you even more delicious."_

_"I'll have to keep that in mind, for future encounters." _

_The thought itself went straight to his groin, and he let out a groan. _

_"Keep talking like that and I won't be held responsible for my actions." _

_ "Oh really…" M raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked. _

_"Just you wait." Bond pointed a finger at her. _

_M let out a laugh, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. _

_"About, the other thing I wanted to ask you. I think now is the time."_

_M sobered up, wondering what it was that he wanted to ask her. She watched as James stood up and moved to stand so he was in front of her. She put a hand to her mouth, when she saw James kneel to the ground on one knee._

_"My Olivia. From the moment I saw you, we had our differences. But gradually over time, my feelings for you changed. Yes, I may have slept with other women on the job, but those women meant nothing to me. It was always you that had my heart. You are always in my thoughts. The thought of you not in my life kills me; I never want to lose you. When I was holding you in my arms after you were shot, the thought of losing you scared me. Without you, I have nothing. I want to share the rest of my life with you Olivia, if you will have me"_

_James saw the tears in her eyes, but he could tell they were happy tears from the small smile that was on her face. _

_"Olivia Mansfield. Will you do the honour of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" _

_Olivia watched as James pulled out a small red velvet box and opened it to show a white gold engagement ring with a round cut diamond in the centre, with sapphire and small diamonds patterned on either side. _

_"James… it's beautiful."_

_"The sapphires reminded me of your eyes." _

_Olivia could feel new tears well in her eyes. She brushed them away with her fingers. _

_"So, will you become Mrs Mansfield-Bond?" _

_"Yes."_

_James's gave her a loving smile and took the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. _

_"Perfect fit, much more beautiful now that it's on a beautiful lady."_

_He kissed the back of her hand, before standing up and pulling Olivia up with him and held her close. _

_"How are we going to plan the wedding? People can't know my real name James."_

_"Ah, that's where my genius comes in. Kincade knows you as Emma, so we will keep that name for appearance sake. And we can have the marriage papers read you're official name."_

_"That could work. You sure have thought of everything haven't you James." She murmured into his chest. _

_"When you're involved, you bet I have."_

_He softly smiled when he heard M let out a small chuckle at that statement. _

_"You have made me the happiest man in the world Oli." _

_She pulled away from him a little to look at his face. She saw the love, he felt for her shining through the blue depths of his eyes. _

_"And you have made me the happiest woman in the world."_

_She stood on her tiptoes, so she could whisper into his ear "Make love to me James." _

_James placed a hand on her lower back and the other under her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, as he made his way to where the bed was. _

_She noticed that the rose petals were layered across the duvet. She turned back to James, with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I love you in red, but I love you without it too. This way, I can have both." _

_"Just when I thought you couldn't be any more romantic."_

_He gave her a grin "You know me Oli, I like to please." _

_"And you do it wonderfully."_

_He kissed her again and slowly guided her backwards till she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. _

**Present Day**

James would never forget that night; they were insatiable and couldn't get enough of each other. He was right; her bare pale skin against the redness of the rose petals was a breathtaking sight. He couldn't wait till they had more nights like that or days for that matter. But the next time would be as husband and wife, and he was looking forward to it.

"You back with us then son?"

"I never left."

"That's good to know as the service is beginning."

Bond fixed his suit and made his way to the front with Kincade following behind him. Once he was in position, the organ started to play and the doors at the top of the church opened to reveal a vision of beauty.

Olivia started to slowly walk down the aisle, with Tanner by her side, arm wrapped through his. Moneypenny followed behind in an elegant deep purple dress. She was beautiful he had to admit, but his eyes didn't stay on her long.

James only had eyes for the lady in white. He noticed that the dress she wore was simple but elegant. It was designed so that the straps were positioned off her shoulders complimenting her neck, and showing off her collarbone. The dress outlined her curves beautifully. Her hair was styled normally, except there was a small headpiece, with diamonds decorating the top, which glistened in the light.

She wore a simple silver necklace, with a small diamond pendant attached. Her makeup was natural and she was carrying a bouquet of white lilies.

Tanner slowly walked her up the steps, so she was facing James.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful. I think most of the guests are drooling." He whispered softly to her.

She turned to look, and noticed that some indeed were. Olivia turned away from the guests and turned to Eve and handed her the bouquet of flowers, for her to hold.

Bond and Olivia both turned to look at the Reverent who gave each of them both a small smile, before he started the official ceremony.

"We are joyfully gathered today to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage. Emma Mansfield and James Bond have come together with the sincere desire that the love which brought them to this union may grow and go out beyond itself into the lives of others. Therefore, we ask that the promises and desires of this union be realised. May you both be granted the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, the compassion to give comfort, and the joy to laugh and to just be yourselves. Let your marriage make a home where neither person is ever lonely. Let it offer illumination and the excitement of shared discoveries. Let it be large enough to endure the difficult times. May life's challenges bring you closer together and may you always be able to turn to each other."

"Please face each other and join hands."

James and Olivia looked into each others eyes, waiting for the part that would make them husband and wife.

"James, do you have something you would like to say to Emma before we begin?"

James took a deep breath. "You're my everything Emma; I would never have dreamt that this moment would become reality. I love you with every fibre of my being and I can't wait to live a life with you by my side."

Olivia gave his hand a squeeze as she could feel tears collect in her eyes.

The Reverent then turned to Emma.

"Emma, do you have something you would like to say to James before we begin?"

"I love you James, and before our relationship... I never thought I would find love again at my age. I want to thank you for bringing that love back into my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

They could hear some sniffles coming from their guests, which was made up of some agents and close friends.

"James, do you take Emma to be your wife and equal? Will you share your life openly with her and promise to love honour and stand beside her always, in times of joy and in times of conflict?"

"I do."

"Emma, do you take James to be your husband and equal? Will you share your life openly with him and promise to love honour and stand beside him always, in times of joy and in times of conflict? "

Emma gave him a loving smile "I do."

"Could the best man please step forward with the rings?"

Kincade took the white gold bands from his pocket and placed them on the sermon book, before resuming his original position.

"A circle is the symbol of sun, the earth, the universe, of wholeness, perfection, peace and of unity. As circles, your rings have no beginning and no ending. They are symbols of the growing relationship you have come to celebrate and confirm."

The Reverend held the book out to James, for him to take one of the rings.

"James as a sign of your faithfulness, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I take you Emma as my wife through all of the experience life holds for us, in faith and love."

James took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"I take you Emma as my wife through all of the experience life holds for us, in faith and love."

He placed the ring on her finger, admiring how lovely it looked on her.

The Reverend then turned to Emma, for her to take the remaining ring.

"Emma, as a sign of your faithfulness, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I take you James as my husband through all of the experience life holds for us, in faith and love."

"I take you James as my husband through all of the experience life holds for us, in faith and love."

She placed the ring on his finger, and then entwined his hand in hers.

"Having heard the vows you have made to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss your…"

The Reverend never got to finish his sentence, There was a resounding bang, which caused many agents to be on alert. James looked around and saw a hooded figure in the rafters, and watched as they fled the scene. He could vaguely hear Mallory shouting orders to some of the agents. He looked to Emma, to see if she was alright.

"James…" She held up her hand, which was now red.

He looked down, and saw that her once pristine white dress was now turning scarlet.

James quickly caught her as she started to fall, this scene was too familiar.

He looked out into the crowd; it was pandemonium "Someone call an ambulance."

James watched Tanner pulled out his phone and started to tell who ever was on the other end what had happened. He only hoped that they would hurry up.

"M… look at me. You have to keep your eyes open." He pressed one of his hands to the wound on her chest, to try and prevent her from losing anymore blood, while the other cradled her head.

M gave him a small smile, and weakly lifted one of her hands caressing his face.

"We almost made it, didn't we?"

"We still can M, just hold on a while longer, please."

"My James… you have made me the happiest woman alive in the last year, and I'm ever so grateful to you." She let out a shudder in pain.

James could feel tears gather in his eyes but he didn't care.

"It's me who should be grateful M, you always believed in me."

"I still do…"

Bond had to lean closer to hear what she was trying to say.

"Always remember… that I love you James… and that you can always find me here."

She moved her hand down from his face, so it was against his heart.

He could feel the tears flow freely down his face. The woman he loved, his wife was dying in his arms and he was powerless to stop it.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?"

"James…" it was merely above a whisper, he could tell she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Kiss me."

James knew in his heart that this would be a kiss goodbye, but his mind refused to believe it. He pressed his lips against hers, gently kissing her, pouring everything he felt into it.

James abruptly pulled back when he felt her breathing stop. "No, No. M open your eyes. He gently shook her in an attempt to get her to wake up. She didn't stir. He kissed her again, hoping that his kiss would awaken her. But he knew life wasn't a fairytale. He and M wouldn't get their happily ever after.

He held her close and slowly started to rock back and forth with her in his arms, crying at the loss of not only his wife, but the one person who meant everything to him. He didn't know, how he was going to face the world without her by is side. She was his constant, with her gone. He had no one, he was alone.

Kincade slowly approached James, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry son."

James could hear the emotion in the old man's voice; she meant a lot to him too in the short time that he knew her. He knew he meant well, but sorry wouldn't bring her back to him.

He wasn't aware of anything around him; he didn't know how he could go on living after this. He hugged her body close to him, refusing to leave her side.

"James…" He heard his name being called, but he didn't pay whoever was calling him any attention.

The voice started to grow more distant and the next thing he knew, was darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Sorry this took longer to update than i had planned my dears. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, means a lot :D

_Italics ~ James' mind_

* * *

Olivia awoke from sleep when she heard James thrash about beside her. She quickly put on the bed lamp, and turned to the distressed man. She sat up and ran her fingers through his now sweat-damp hair to try and sooth him.

"James… it's alright, it's only a dream,"

She tried to comfort him, but her voice made him more distressed.

_"No, M! Don't leave me!"_

She saw tears leak from his eyes, the nightmare was about her, but what he was dreaming that caused him to plead with her not to leave him, she couldn't be sure.

"I'm right here James. I'm not going anywhere." She told him while continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

Her voice didn't seem to be registering through his nightmare induced state. She felt a lot of things in her lifetime, but seeing the man, who was one of the strongest she knew, reduced to a quivering mess broke her heart.

"Bond. You need to wake up." She put on her boss tone, hoping to have more luck of arousing him.

* * *

_James was swimming in darkness. He had lost her; it was his fault that he couldn't save her. He found the darkness comforting; he was numb with pain with what had just happened. _

_He had no idea how long he had been there. He heard a familiar voice calling his name, telling him to wake up. He ignored it and stayed where he was. If he woke up, he would have to face a world without her. _

_The voice became more persistent, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. _

* * *

Olivia watched as James eyes shot open and he bolted upright. She just managed to move out the way in time before his head collided into her face.

James gasped for breath; he could feel the tears falling from his eyes and down his face. He was breathing heavily and looked around the room.

"James." She slowly reached out to place her hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned at the sound of her voice, while Olivia slowly drew her hand back to herself.

"You aren't real. You can't be real, I watched you die, and I couldn't save you. You left me."

The broken sound in his voice, tore her heart in two.

"I'm right here James. I didn't die, and I didn't leave you."

She reached out her hand again, and slowly took his hand in hers and placed it to the side of her face.

"If I wasn't real, would you be able to touch me? It was a nightmare, none of it was real."

James softly caressed her left cheek; her skin was soft and warm. Not dead and cold as it had been earlier. He started to come back to the present, when he realised that she was very much alive.

He pulled her into a tight hug; taking in her sent that always brought comfort to him.

"Oh James." She held him tying not to let her own tears fall.

He withdrew from the hug and pulled her into a desperate kiss, to assure him that she really was here.

They kissed for a few moments before Olivia pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"What happened in your dream?"

James took her hands in his, feeling the engagement ring that he had given her on her finger.

"It was our wedding day; I was at the church waiting for you to arrive. It started off like any other dream, calm, enjoyable. I dreamed about the night I asked you to marry me."

She smiled at the memory. It was a wonderful night, one that would stay with her for years to come.

"What happened after that?"

James sighed giving her had a squeeze for his reassurance.

"After that night, it went back to the church. The service started and you started walking down the aisle with Tanner, and Eve was behind you in a deep purple dress. I only had eyes for you. You were so beautiful; I was the luckiest man alive."

"We exchanged our vows…"

"Its alright James, take your time." She told him in a soothing voice.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing.

"We exchanged our vows, and when the Reverend was about to tell me to kiss you. That was when a gunshot rang out. I looked up and saw a hooded figure in the rafters."

Olivia had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"I turned around to see if you were ok. You held up your hand, it was red. I looked at your dress and saw that it was turning scarlet. You fell, and lay dying in my arms. I felt so powerless Oli, I couldn't save you. You asked me to kiss you. That was when you stopped breathing."

She pulled him to her "Oh my dear boy. Nothing like that will happen. We will get married and live our lives together. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him.

"You can't be sure of that Oli. This nightmare must have happened for a reason."

She pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you mean? And come to think of it, how did you know the colour of Eve's dress? No one has seen it, apart from me."

James sighed. He knew he would have to tell her, he just hoped she wouldn't think him crazy.

"This isn't the first time I've had a dream like this, I've had similar ones throughout the years. And more often than not, they always come true."

"It could be a coincidence that your dreams have happened James. This one may have been caused by stress due to the wedding, and memories of what happened at Skyfall."

"The how did I know the colour of Eve's dress?"

She sat there not knowing what to say.

"When I was kid, I had a dream that my parents died in a car accident. I dreamed the event down to the very last detail. I woke up and put it to my imagination and nerves, as it would be the first time my parents went anywhere without me."

"Did you tell them about your dream?" She asked with scepticism in her voice.

"No, they wouldn't have believed me if I did, much like you are acting the now."

James stood up and started to pace the room.

"It was later that night that Kincade had told me my parents were dead, that they had died in a car accident. It happened the exact same way as it did in my dream."

"As I said, it could have been a coincidence."

James gave a humourless laugh and tuned to her. "A coincidence is that what you believe."

"Well what else am I supposed to believe?" That you have premonition powers?"

James didn't answer her. "I had a few more of them through the years when I joined the Royal Navy, and when you gave me the Casino Royale case."

Her ears perked up at that and waited for him to elaborate.

"It was about Vesper. I saw her death, but this one was different there was two outcomes. One of them involved me following vesper then her dying, which would give the lead to Quantum as you know."

"And the other?"

"In the other I didn't follow Vesper, therefore she didn't die and we had a stable relationship. However, it also showed you being killed by Mitchell, instead of the bullet missing you as it had done, it killed you instantly.

Olivia closed her eyes, remembering too well how her bodyguard had tried to kill her.

"Why would you give up a stable relationship, for a woman like me?"

"You mean more to me than she ever did. I tried to make none of the outcomes come true, but it didn't matter in the end. It may seem heartless but I'm glad the first outcome happened. It slowly made me realise how much you mean to me."

"I take it that's why you looked like hell, when I next saw you."

James gave a nod. "I didn't want to sleep in case I saw anything else."

He walked back over to their bed, sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"You claim to see all these outcomes James, yet not once have you mentioned how you haven't seen your own fate."

"I've never seen my fate; if I did there wouldn't be as much damages."

She let out a quite chuckle at that statement.

"I also had ones about Skyfall."

James closed his eyes, the events were still like open wounds that hadn't yet closed.

She felt the same; she could still feel a phantom pain on her hip, where the bullet had entered her. James must have had an idea of what she was thinking, as she could feel him massaging the scar that the bullet had left.

"It was my fault you got shot Oli."

"How an earth was it you're fault?! You didn't pull the trigger!"

"I might as well have."

"What do you mean?"

James knew he had to tell her, he just hoped that it didn't cost him their relationship.

"At first, you didn't get shot in my dream, and we didn't have to go to Skyfall."

Olivia gave him a questioning look. "Then why did it happen like it did? I don't follow."

"Originally, I killed Silva on the island; that way he wouldn't have a chance to get to you. It wasn't until a few days later, I had the same dream only this time I brought him to headquarters. This time, I saw you get shot, but I also saw us finally get together and admit our feelings for each other."

"Are you trying to tell me, that you allowed me to get shot, so we would have a relationship?"

"Yes."

Olivia stood up, furious as to what he had just admitted. "For Christ sake Bond! Did it ever cross that mind of yours, that maybe if you had killed him on that bloody island we would have still got together?!"

James winced when she had used his last name.

"Or better yet, you could have told me about these dreams of yours, and we could have come up with a solution! But no, James bloody Bond thinks he knows it all!"

"Would you have believed me, if I told you?! You didn't exactly believe me at first tonight!" James cut her off.

Olivia gave him a disapproving look "It's not everyday you hear that your fiancé has premonitions, so excuse me for being sceptical!"

James stood up and walked over to her.

"I wish I was sorry that it happened, but I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

"You mean for your own selfish gain?!"

"No. Well in part yes. But it was only because I didn't want to waste anymore time of not being with you!"

"That may be true James, but because of your selfishness, you nearly did lose me! What would you have done if I had died?! Would you have been able to live with the guilt, knowing that you had the chance to save me if you had just killed Silva then and there?!"

She felt tears sting in her eyes, part of her knew why James had done it, but it didn't make it alright.

"I realise that now Oli." He took her face in his hands, and gently lifted her head so that he could look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it was the last thing I ever wanted. I had hoped that the bullet would have missed you. But when you started to fall…"

"You realised what a stupid idiot you were?" M raised an eyebrow.

James gave a sad smile "In a sense yes."

"Well, glad we have that established!"

"I am sorry Oli…"

She put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"I know why you did what you did James. You did it for love, and I can't fault you for that. I only wish you had bloody told me before hand so I could have worn a bulletproof vest!"

He placed a kiss to her finger on his lips, before taking her hand in his.

"I'm aware of that now, and I refuse to let it happen again."

"What are you saying James?" She hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

James gave her a sad regretful look. "I can't marry you Olivia."

**tbc **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Sorry for being late in updating this fic my dears, uni work was hectic this week, but here we have chapter 3 :D

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed means a lot :)

Minor Spoiler for small reference to Skyfall.

Should have chapter 4 posted on Sunday or Monday my dears. Hope you enjoy this chapter until then :)

* * *

M closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling. She knew it would be too good to last.

James knew he was hurting her, but he was also hurting himself. He would marry her right now if he could, but the fear of the nightmare still lingered with him.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you Olivia."

She let out a hollow laugh, and opened her eyes to face him. "You're already doing that James! I think that you have gone off the idea, finally realised what an old woman I really am!"

James stood there hardly believing what he was hearing, did she really think that. He knew it was probably due to her being upset, but still he thought those doubts had left her, but he now realised that those doubts where still there.

"That's not it at all Olivia and you know it! Do you think I like standing here telling you that I can't marry you! It's one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make!"

"It couldn't have been that hard! Do you know what I think? I think you made up all those dreams you said you had, so you could have a way out from going through with this wedding! You finally realised what a big commitment it would be, and let us not forget that James Bond is not good at that aspect of life! Screwing women, and then tiring of them! Also the fact that the woman you planned to marry could pass as your mother and that would have an impact on your provocateur status!"

"Is that what you think? You think I've tired of you?" The things she was telling him cut him to the core. He could feel his heart breaking that the woman he loved thought so little of him.

"Well isn't it? Why else would you not go through with this wedding! It cannot possibly be from one nightmare! That is just an excuse for the real reason. I think you never really cared for me at all! You just strung me along, so you could add the head of MI6 to your many conquests!"

James took a step back, feeling as though a physical blow had struck him right in the heart. "Do you really think I'm that shallow that I would string you along?"

Olivia knew in her heart, what she was saying was not true, but what else was she supposed to think. She looked to James and saw the heartbroken look in his eyes, even though his face held no emotion.

"You want to know why? It's because I bloody love you! Is that such a hard concept to grasp? Did it never cross your mind that i'm doing this to protect you from being killed! I told you about those premonitions because I thought you would understand! But I guess I was wrong, and as for tiring from you, it couldn't be further from the truth!"

He looked straight at Olivia, hoping she would understand his reasoning, He did not want to lose her, but by cancelling the wedding, he may lose her anyway.

"I can look after myself James! I don't need a protector!"

"I never said you did, but I will always be your protector whether you like it or not, till the last breath leaves my body."

"You really mean it don't you?"

"When you're involved Olivia, I mean every word."

She knew that she should not have doubted his love for her; he did everything to make sure she knew how much she meant to him.

Olivia walked over to him, and pulled him close to her. "I'm sorry I doubted you James, and I do believe you about you're dreams." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled back as he heard the regret in her voice. "It's not easy on me either Oli, I want nothing more in the world than for you to be my wife."

M gave him a small smile "I know that now James and I hope you can forgive me for doubting you."

"The things you said hurt me more than anything that has happened in my life Olivia."

He felt her tense in his arms. She was about to withdraw herself from him, when he his arms tightened around her and held her in place stopping her from going anywhere.

"I don't know why I said what I did, I didn't mean them. It was out of anger more than anything."

"I know which is why there is nothing to forgive. We just have to figure a way to control that temper of yours."

Olivia gave him a swat on the arm "You've got a bloody cheek!"

James gave a small chuckle "Would it also be cheeky of me to do this?"

He captured her lips in a kiss to which she let out a small moan of pleasure at the surprised move. Olivia moved her arms up to wrap around his neck to hold him in place so he could deepen it. They kissed for several moments, seeking comfort and reassurance that they still had each other.

Olivia was the first to pull away, she rested her head on James chest, closing her eyes as she took in his sent.

"What are we going to tell people James? We were supposed to be getting married in 3 days!"

He could hear the hurt and regret in her voice.

"We will think of something Oli. If I knew who it was in my dream, the full outcome would have been different."

"I know, but how do we know that this mystery figure won't try something else if we don't go ahead with the wedding. At least if we still had the ceremony we would know what to prepare for."

James knew she had a point, but he did not want to risk it. The cost would be too high for him.

"If there was a way Olivia, you know I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, and I don't doubt that not anymore, but there may be a way."

"And what way would that be?"

She looked up at him, noting the scepticism in his tone. "We can inform Mallory…"

"No! I'm not telling him about the nightmares, he'll think I'm a crazy bastard, and a freak to boot."

"You're anything but a freak James. These dreams you have, they are a gift and apart of you. They make you special."

He traced her face with his hand, "Mallory won't see them like that."

"Who said we have to tell him?"

"But you just said…"

"I said we tell him, I didn't say what we tell him. We simply tell him that we got a message from an anonymous source that threatened they were going to try something during the wedding. As a precaution, we will tell him to place agents up near the rafters, where you saw the figure and hopefully they will apprehend him/her before they shoot."

James stood there stunned she made it seem so simple, but there was still a huge risk, if the agents failed, she would die.

"It's still too risky Olivia. There is still a chance that you will be shot. I'm not taking that risk."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take; and I know you will do everything to ensure my safety. We will get through this wedding, and we will come out stronger. It will also give us the answers we need as to who wants me, you, or us both out the picture."

James knew there would be no changing her mind, and he could not deny her anything no matter how he tried.

"Alright, we will do it your way, but I'm telling Mallory to have agents at every entrance and exit as well."

"I knew you would see it my way, we will call Mallory first thing and fill him in on the plans. It won't fail James; trust me, everything will work out in the end."

"Let's hope it does, or I'll be following you and telling you I told you so."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at that "Always the pessimist aren't you James?"

"Funny, the same could be said about you."

"It's a good thing I love you, otherwise I would have you shot." M let out a yawn as she said the last word.

"You already did, or are we forgetting that little scenario with you telling Eve to _'take the bloody shot!'_ For which I still haven't received an apology for."

"You allowed me to get shot, so consider us even!"

James noticed she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open; he took a glance at the clock and noticed it was going on five; they would have to be up in a few hours.

"Best get a few more hours sleep before we have to deal with Mallory."

Olivia nodded and they both climbed into bed, putting out the bed light when they where both comfortable. James pulled her close so her head was resting on his chest under his head. He did not want to close his eyes afraid of what horrors he would see.

"Close your eyes James; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

James held her that little bit tighter afraid something would snatch her from his grasp. Placing a small kiss on the top of her head he listened as her breathing evened out.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Oli, you have my word."

The next few days, he knew would be stressful, but he would ensure that everything went according to her plan. He only hoped Mallory did not ask too many questions tomorrow on how they got the information.

He looked back at the sleeping woman in his arms; he knew that as long as they had each other, nothing could go wrong.

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes and let Olivia's gentle breathing lure him to sleep.


End file.
